There is a broad supply of systems for sharing a web page or content in real time and conducting business discussions or a meeting on the basis of the web page or content. However, in the majority of these systems, a dedicated application or software must be introduced, and therefore the introduction of a usage environment for such systems must be requested of all parties conducting the business discussions or meeting.
In this regard, in Patent Document 1, a real time web sharing system is proposed which shares, in real time, a web page that is viewed on a plurality of terminal devices, and which is characterized by including: a server having a means for transmitting a detection script detecting an update of a web page and an update script updating the web page, and a means for transmitting update information that has been transmitted to the means from a predetermined terminal device, the information providing notification of the update of the web page, to another terminal device viewing the same web page as the predetermined terminal device; and a terminal device having a reception means receiving the detection script and the update script that are transmitted from the server, a means for causing the detection script received by the reception means to detect the update of the web page being viewed and, when an update occurs, generating and transmitting to the server update information providing notification of update results, and a means for causing the update script to update the web page on the basis of the update information received by the reception means.
An electronic catalog system has also been proposed in Patent Document 2 which is characterized by having a database that includes a moving image server accumulating moving image catalog information and a file server accumulating still image catalog information, and a terminal device connected to the database by a network, the terminal device being equipped with a means for simultaneously displaying on a display screen a moving image display portion and a still image display portion.
Still further, in Patent Document 3, a communication terminal is proposed that is characterized by having a means for uploading to a temporary server that temporarily retains information, a means for transmitting a URL of the information to a communication partner terminal, a means for receiving a download complete notification from the partner in communication terminal, and a means for issuing an instruction to delete the information uploaded to the temporary server when the download complete notification from the partner terminal is received.